


Eridan is hurt bro help him

by Redstarocelot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caretaking, Homestuck - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstarocelot/pseuds/Redstarocelot
Summary: Lights go out you care him
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Eridan is hurt bro help him

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar and spelling

Fart,, what dies this fucking mean,,,,z


End file.
